Computer network(s) have revolutionalized many aspects of modern life. Businesses are able to connect to one another's computer networks to, for example, retrieve information and/or even store information. However, with this freedom comes risk, such as, the ability of unauthorized user(s) retrieving and/or modifying information stored on a computer network.
Security frameworks have been developed to protect data transmitted in distributed computing systems. Conventional security frameworks have an assortment of degrees of privacy, security, adaptability and scalability. For example, the Kerberos system provides secure communications by users sharing a key with a third party. In order to conduct secure communications, each party connects to the third party and utilizes the key issued by the third party. Among other disadvantages, the Kerberos system allows the third party to track the identities of users who are communicating with each. Furthermore, the third party has the ability to decrypt messages because the third party issues the keys. The Kerberos security model is fixed; that is, administrators have limited flexibility in deployment options.